The Story of How I Became Famous
by CraziBitchMiyabi
Summary: Hello. My name is Sakura Haruno. Famous Actress, Model, and let's not forget, Singer of group C-ute. I've gotta say, I never thought life would turn out like that for me. I sure am glad it did. (Miss Not So Popular Rewrite.) Written with CraziBitchAiri.


**Helloooo. :)  
**

* * *

My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm eleven years old and today, I'm on my way to becoming a star.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

I got up bright and early that day. I put my hair up, so it didn't get wet, and I went to take a bath. After I got out of the tub, I brushed my teeth.

When I left the bathroom, I went into my closet, took out a pair of pink jeans and a white T-shirt with a picture of Hello Kitty on it. Hello Kitty is really popular in Japan now so I had to have one. I also put on a long coat, it _was_ snowing.

I simply brushed my hair because it wasn't long enough for me to do anything else with it; being Japanese, it's very rare you find someone under the age of twelve with hair past their shoulders.

I put on a pair of boots, grabbed my bag, looked in the mirror one more time and I was finally ready.

* * *

My name is Tenten Uranaishi. I'm twelve years old and today is one of the biggest days for my sister and I. My sister is about to be put into her first ever group and I'm about to be put into another one.

I woke up excited today and immediately rushed into the bathroom to get ready. I took a shower, washed my hair and brushed my teeth. After blow-drying my hair, I got out of the bathroom and got ready.

I took out a blue shirt that had the little mermaid on it –one of my favourite movies- and a black skirt. I brushed my hair hair down and then put on a pair of blue knee high socks, my snow boots and my black jacket.

I grabbed my phone, my bag and went to go feed Hikaru.

* * *

_*With Sakura*_

* * *

When I got to the kitchen, I saw my snot nose little sister there ready as well. I forgot to mention that she would be joining the group as well.

My sister and I, we're not the tallest of persons…or the most developed. I mean, I'm eleven and I don't even have any boobs yet. I sighed. My sister is a bit shorter than me, making her look like she is five rather than nine. She also has sensitive eyes which require her to wear sunglasses whenever we got out side.

Mom said that in a couple years, she can have surgery to fix her eyes so she doesn't have to wear those glasses anymore.

She's mom's favourite. Even if mom never admits it, I know. It really pisses me the hell off that she is too. You may be wondering what kind of eleven year old has a mouth like that but I was the one who held Akane –my sister- the times when mom and dad use to fight. Our rooms are sound proof but they forgot that they left Ayame's door open because she was afraid of the dark.

At those times Akane would come into my room crying saying, 'they're at it again' and I would hold her until she fell asleep. Well, that was before I hated her for saying that Tenten Uranaishi is her favourite person in the world.

You would think it would be me, her loving sister, but no, it's her.

You probably want to know why I hate Tenten so much. Well, it's because she is so perfect! She got into a group before me when she was younger me, even though I was put into the group a year later. She started school early, she's pretty and nice, everyone loves her and–ugh! I hate her so much.

A lot of people may call it jealousy, but it's not. Because I don't get jealous. I'm above all of that nonsense.

If anyone's jealous, it's going to be Tenten because when I start singing in my group, I'm going to becoming more popular than her and then she is going to be upset, finally showing her true evil self.

* * *

_*With Tenten*_

* * *

I finished feeding Hikaru-chan and I played with him for a little bit –careful not to get my clothes dirty- then I went to the kitchen to get breakfast.

Upon my arrival, I saw Harumi –my little or_ big_ sister- helping mommy cook. She had this major growth spurt during our Christmas break. She's taller than me and Ayame now –not that Ayame was tall to begin with but…

"Ohayo, Oka-san, Haru-chan." I said.

"Good morning, sweet heart." She said kissing me on the cheek.

"Mornin' sis!" Harumi said excitedly.

I laughed at how giddy she was being. "Are you ready for today?"

"Ready? I'm more than ready. I can barely wait to find out the group name and try to get the lead for the first song."

"I'm sure you'll do great."

"Sakura is also on the team though."

"Don't worry about Sakura. You've got this. Trust me."

The first song they are getting was written by me. I got a little bit -almost all- of the help from Mayami, and some from Harumi, too, but I don't think she knows it just yet. It's a very upbeat song and since it's their first ever song, they'll probably use it a lot just like my group and I use ours.

Either way, my sister is going to kick butt and get the lead part for this song. I'm sure of it.

* * *

_*With Sakura*_

* * *

We arrived at the studio shortly and Akane nearly rushed inside. I shook my head at her, she was so unprofessional. I walked inside and took a seat on one of the chairs while our mother went to see where we were suppose to go.

She came back a few seconds later with an assistant by her side, gave us hugs and good lucks and said she'd be back soon.

The assistant –who told us her name was Maddie- walked fast and we practically had to jog to keep up with her.

"This is the room you shall stay in until Tsunku-kun–I mean, Tsunku-sama comes to see you." She look at me with what looked to be jealousy -at least that's what I saw- and slammed the door as she walked out.

I got up and looked around the room, there were about twelve chairs one in two in front and the other ten all side by side. I took a seat in the middle and Akane shuffled to sit next to me, very excited to be here. She raised her glasses to look around and then smiled.

A couple minutes later three new girls came inside and they took seats at the end coming up leading next to Akane. They introduced themselves as Kanna, Megumi and Erika. They all seemed to have nice voices from what I can hear. I'm a little worried about getting the lead part, but from what everyone has told me as a child, I'm an excellent singer.

Two more people walked in and I recognized them from my school and they are also good friends with Tenten. Hinata Hyuga and Rizumu Amamiya, two other unfortunate persons that just happened to be in my group. I don't even know why Hinata is even joining this group, she doesn't talk much less sing. There were rumours going around school that she did it to get back at her father and that Tenten asked her to do it to keep and eye on her sister for her, even though her sister is older than Hinata, herself.

I find that funny considering her sister is currently taller than her...well she is only nine months younger. I shook my head and then started practicing my singer, loud enough for Akane to hear but to quiet for anyone else.

* * *

_*With Tenten*_

* * *

Harumi, Ayame and I walked through the building, I stopped when I saw Maddie-chan and ran up to hug her.

"Maddie-nee-chan!" I said when she picked me up.

"Hi, Tennie-chi, how are you?"

I laughed. "Put me down, I'm twelve for crying out loud." She laughed and put me down. "I'm fine, thank you for asking." I smiled up at her. "How are you?"

"Well, Tsunku-kun and I went on a date about a week ago and he has yet to call me back." She said angrily.

"Come on, you know how busy he is. He meets with us like...once every two months. He sends us songs using his workers and he records him saying things when he has an announcement for us."

"That is true. I suppose I should be glad that I even _got_ a day with him."

"That's the spirit!"

"…Wait, I'm taking advice from a twelve year old." She mumbled to herself. "Is this what my life has come to?"

I shook my head, did she only now notice?

I grabbed her hand and dragged her over to Ayame and Harumi –who was happy to meet her- and she lead us to the room where we should wait for Tsunku.

Ayame opened the door and we walked inside. I saw Hinata and Rizumu and I ran up to them.

"Aww, I missed you guys!" I saw hugging the life out of them. You can't blame me, I haven't seem them from since we went on break.

"We missed you too, Tennie-bear." Rizumu said.

Hinata nodded. "Yeah. It's been boring without you." She said.

Hinata hasn't stuttered since Karin's failed attempt at blowing something up in my face. Well, not exactly _failed_ because something did blow up; Hinata. I've never seen Hinata that angry in my life before, she called Karin out and said that this was the last straw and she needed to get over it because Sasuke would never be interested in her sorry excuse for a human being self.

Several jaws dropped and I found out Hinata had a very strong voice. She's never spoken that loud before and I realized that her voice wasn't soft but loud and very, very powerful. She would be perfect for singing.

I asked her if she wanted to sing and she said she's never been comfortable in front of crowds. I spoke to Tsunku about it and he said that he's not going to give her any solo lines until she is 100% confortable with singing them and Hinata agreed.

I'm so happy for her, she really deserved it. Harumi took the seat next to Rizumu and Ayame sat next to her leaving the last available seat next to…Sakura.

She looked over and I smiled at her. Sakura…well I think she hates me. Every time I look at her, she looks as though she is plotting ways to kill me and cover her tracks.

I don't even know why she hates me….maybe it's because for the first audition, I got to go twice and she automatically got sent home… The reason I went twice was because I was nervous and I was whispering the song, she went home because she was singing a high song and her voice kept cracking up from nervousness.

We never usually spoke but after that, whenever I saw her I got a dirty look. What's worse is that she started hanging out with Karin who was probably no doubt telling her things about me.

I sighed and waited for Tsunku to come.

* * *

_*With Tsunku*_

* * *

I walked out of my limo and entered Hello Project Corp. The first person I saw was Maddie, she was standing behind a counter. I clicked my tongue, I forgot to call her. She's probably upset.

"Maddie?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I forgot to call you."

"It's alright."

"After I'm finished talking to the girls, I've got the rest of the day free. Would you like to go on another date?"

She finally looked at me. "I'd love to." She said smiling.

I nodded and walked to the room the girls were in. I walked inside shortly and the first thing I noticed was how little most of them were. When I walked inside they all became quiet so the only one making noise was me as I dropped my bag and sat down in the chair waiting for me.

A couple of minutes later, my assistant –and brother- came inside and sat next to me.

"Hai. Now that everyone is here, we can begin." I said talking in my usual slow monotone. "Firstly, good morning to you."

"Good morning, Tsunku-sama, Tsun-sama." They said in unison.

I nodded and then continued. "Now, it's time for the naming, and positioning of the groups." I said slowly. "The eight of you that are in the first group please stand."

They all stood and waited for further instructions.

"Thank you, now form a line in front of the recording studio if you please." When they were finished I started giving out the names and positions. "Umeda Erika, since you are the oldest, leader." Everyone applauded her. "The name of your group is going to be called C-ute (1) because all of you are cute."

They each mumbled their thanks, some of them blushing others -Sakura- smiling proudly. "Now, each of you are going to step into the recording studio and sing two beats of this song and we will determine who the lead singers will be."

I think that they were starting to get annoyed by how slow I was speaking but they didn't say anything.

One by one they went inside and sang the two beats.

Akane had a very high voice but lacked control, Rizumu had a high voice as well but it seemed it was straining her throat, Hinata had a strong voice that would be perfect for this song if she wasn't so self conscious, Kanna had a vey hyper voice that would be perfect for the introduction, Megumi had an amazing voice so she would be one of the lead singers, Erika had a nice voice too so she would also be one of the lead singers, Sakura had a nice voice and great control for someone with a voice that high, I'm very glad to see she improved herself and Harumi had the perfect voice for this song.

I looked over at Tenten and saw that she was smiling at Harumi. I think she made sure that the song would be perfect for Harumi to sing.

She looked over at me and caught me staring and smiled innocently. Yup, she was up to something.

"Hai. Arigato. Lead singers are Harumi, Megumi, Sakura and Erika. Kanna will do the opening. Hinata, whenever you're ready just tell me and Rizumu and Akane voice lessons to control your wonderful voices." They smiled at each other and they took their seats. "Now, the other three for the next group please."

Tenten, Ayame and Sakura stood up and went to stand in front of the recording studio.

"Hai. Tenten leader." I said. "You're the leader because you were the one who asked to do this. You didn't have to but you wanted to." She nodded. "You can change who after a while, first, when the creators of the show are finished you will start recording the songs for their show and you will continue when the show is finished." They all nodded. "The lyrics are going to probably be evened out so there is no need for you to have a competition to see who gets to be the lead singer." They nodded again. "However, I expect all of you to be exceptional dancers…especially you Ayame."

"W-what?! I can too dance." She said upset.

"Just calm down. You look like we drug you or something."

"Hmph. Well _sorry_."

"That's about it ladies. C-ute members, my assistant will be with you next week so you can record the song, that shouldn't take more than two days, after those days are over, you will be assigned dance teachers to teach you the dance and then you're going to make the music video." They smiled eagerly, I waved one last time and left.

* * *

_*With Sakura*_

* * *

After Tsunku left, Akane and I went back to the front to wait for our mother. She was on time –surprisingly.

I got into the front of the car and buckled up.

"So? How did it go?" She asked.

"I'm one of the lead singers and Akane is going to voice lessons to learn how to control her voice." I said nonchalantly. On the outside, I may look calm and collect but I'm seriously freaking out on the inside. I would've rubbed it in Tenten's face if her sister and that other chick didn't get more lines than me.

"That's great!" She said happily.

Yeah, it is.

...

A couple days later Berryz Koubou released another song. It was called Koi no Jubaku, in English, Love's Spell.

I was coming down to eat breakfast when I saw mom and Akane watching it. Now I'm sitting in the couch, grumpy mind you, because I'm being forced to firstly, watch something that has Tenten in it, and secondly, interact with my sister.

(Type in Berryz Koubou Love's Spell on YouTube. And if you see more than one, my YouTube name is Miyabi Natsuyaki. Play the video while watching. Please… .-. There are also english subs on the video to help you understand it. :) Also, please do this for every song.)

The video started out with classroom desks, then it lead to one of the members running up a flight of stairs in slow motion. After that it, did a close up of all the members' faces. Tenten's hair was a nice cololur, I had to admit. I wish I could dye my hair too, I don't know how I'd look though. (2)

_Kokuhaku nante shinaide yo_

_Tsykiaikate mo shiranai kuse _

_Dou yatte watash mamoru no yo_

_Konkyo mo nanimo nai kuse ni_

The song had a good beat, too, I guess.

_Otnonaburu no yamete_

_Majime gao mo yamete_

_Tomadachi ga kimi no koto_

_Suki da to shitteru no yo watashi (watashi)_

The video was now showing them dancing. They'll all looked so tiny. (Even though I'm probably no bigger...)

_Kyoushitsu ni wa _

_Namimo nai wa_

_Sonna tsuyoku semaranaide_

_Onna doushi_

_Yuujou tte_

_Konna koto de hakanaku kudakeru no_

_Koi no Jubaku_

One of the lead singers, Riskao I think her name was said that last part. The second verse had them writing on desks solemnly then looking up excitedly with clips of their close up and their dancing. Even though I hate admitting it, the way the wind is blowing their hair back as they sing looks nice. I can't wait for my turn for all of that stuff.

They are all smiling now as they look off into the distance one by one. Probably at a boy they're using because that's what the song is about. Friends come before boyfriends.

It goes into the chorus again and they start dancing again as well. This time the tallest one did the 'Koi no Jubaku' part.

During the instrumental that is going on now, the girls are all looking up and there are moments where they put them dancing before the chorus starts again.

_Kyoushitsu ni wa _

_Namimo nai wa_

_Sonna tsuyoku semaranaide_

_Onna doushi_

_Yuujou tte_

_Konna koto de hakanaku kudakeru no_

_Koi no Jubaku_

Tenten's sister did it that time.

_Kyoushitsu ni wa _

_Yuuhi ga sasu_

_Kimi to watashi tutari dake de_

_Tomodachi ni wa_

_Nante iu no_

_Yappa koko de unazukenai aaa_

_Koi no Jubaku_

And finally, Tenten finished it off. For the rest of the video they are just simply dancing –just swaying their hips slowly- until the video cuts off. When it does, I sigh.

'_Finally.'_ I thought.

I got up, grabbed my bowl from the coffee table and went to the kitchen. After washing and drying it, I went back up to my room trying to figure out what hair colour would suit me best.

After giving up, I laid down on my bed, picked up my pink, heart-shaped pillow, put it to my face and screamed.

Just a couple more days until we can record and film the song. I was so excited.

After I put down the pillow Akane –the rude little brat- walked into my room without knocking. I will kick her so hard...I swear. Pisses me off so much.

"Sakura! Guess what?! Mama said when I'm older, I can dye my hair like Tenten's!" She said jumping up and down.

"Wow, that's great." I said showing fake happiness. "Now leave."

"I thought you would be happy for me."

"Me? Happy for you? After you chose Tenten over me? Nuh-uh. I don't think so."

"Get over it. I prefer Tenten's singing voice to yours. Maybe if you try hard enough, you can sound like her."

I glared at her. Rude little…

"Who told you I wanted to sound like her?"

"Well…the look of jealousy on your face says it all."

"I'm not jealous." I say gritting my teeth.

"Don't make your teeth suffer more." She said. "I mean, they're already not straight and you have…that thing. Over bite? I think that's what it's called…"

"Thanks so much for pointing out my flaws."

"You're welcome."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Everyone has flaws."

"Really? What are Tenten's?"

"She has stage fright, forgets her lines –when speaking of course- sometimes and she's bad at math. Like...really bad."

"Mmhmm, I'm sure." I said. I don't believe her for a second.

"I'm not lying." She said.

"Whatever."

"Bye." She said skipping out of my room.

I stared as she walked out of my room…I just wanna–Ugh!

I grabbed my computer and typed in 'Tenten Uranaishi forget's her lines.' (Also...on youtube.)

There it showed me a video of her actually forgetting them. I guess the brat wasn't lying after all.

* * *

**CBF: Hello. :) I know this chapter is short but it's only for the prologue. The chapters will get longer, but they will also take longer to come. :) Reviews make me go faster though. Also, I'll add the subs to the song over the weekend. :)**

**1 - Yeah...that's really the name of the group...so let's just go with it. ****Pronunciation is Kyuu-Tow. Not cute.**

**2 - Let's just pretend for the sake of this story that everyone was born with black hair, kay? Thanks.**

**:) Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
